Sworn to Secrecy
by PladBelle
Summary: They never spoke a word to each other in the hallway, or neither did they exchange smiles... Tristan DuGrey was falling hard... Story that was deleted and revived for the sake of Trory fans RR
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is quite a refreshment for me. I deleted this story from my other old account a while back and I was looking through my files and found this story. So, for the sake of Trory lovers out there, I'm bringing it out and attempting to finish it. :-)

I don't own anything other than my very creative typing fingers and loads of imagination.

88888888

He watched her as she walked down the hallway. It had become a habit for him and he could see her blush every time she passed him as she went to class. He never imagined that the King of Chilton would develop such feelings for the Mary, his Mary. She held her books tightly to her chest, her knuckles turning into a pale white for her strong grip. She raised her sparkling blue eyes to meet his own blue eyes. He shivered because of her gaze, and she would do the same.

They never spoke a word to each other in the hallway, or neither did they exchange smiles.

Tristan DuGrey was falling hard for Rory Gilmore.

So hard that it sent butterflies to his stomach.

The bell rang for all the students to go to class. Tristan sighed deeply, grabbing his books from the ground, and cleaning the dirt off, he adjusted them under his arm. He walked off toward his Debate Class, the one at the end of the hallway in the west wing, which took forever to get to. He loosened his tie a bit as he felt a bit choked and ran his hand through his tousled hair.

Just as he turned the corner to go to class, a pair of hands grabbed his arm, pulling him into an empty classroom. He was slammed against the door when it was locked shut, and a pair of lips crushed against his.

"I knew you couldn't hold much longer, Mary," Tristan murmured against her lips as she slipped her hands in his jacket, encircling his waist to bring him closer. His books dropped to the floor with a large thud, giving his arms the advantage to wrap his arm around her own waist and his other gathered behind her neck to hold her in place. "You don't know what you do to me, Rory."

Rory smiled sheepishly, leaning up toward him, and softly placed a kiss on his lips. He willingly kissed her back, his arm tightening around her.

Their bodies were pressed together, both feeling each other's hearts beating at an incredible rate. Without any thought, Tristan lifted her in his arms, letting her wrap her legs around his hips securely. Swiftly, he turned her so her back was leaning on the wall.

Rory pulled her head back as Tristan gently placed butterfly kisses down her neck, and reached the first few buttons of her blue uniform blouse. He nuzzled his nose against that spot, feeling the tip of her collarbone. He just breathed in her scent, sending him into a pleasurable feeling that he never felt with other girls. Rory rested her chin on his head, and then rubbed her cheek down until her lips were next to his ear.

"You know, I can't stay here all day," she whispered, barely audible for anyone to hear. He smiled as he felt her run her hands into his hair, massaging his scalp with tenderness. He loved it when she cared for him; it was something that showed how kind Rory really was. Afraid of losing contact with her skin, Tristan lifted his head, his cheek warmly pressing against hers.

"I know, but you're tempting, Mary," he whispered back, his breath hitting her neck like a cold breeze. She reluctantly loosened her legs from his waist and rested them on the floor. Tristan's lips curved into a sad smile, and softly knocked his forehead on hers as he stared into her eyes. He loved her eyes; it reflected her innocence and beauty. He reached up, cupping her cheek with is hand and watched her lean into the warmth of his hand.

He felt her heat up on his touch when he pulled her closer to him, their groins grinding up against each other with much desire.

Not many words were spoken in these moments they spent together.

She quivered a bit and rolled her eyes shut as he nibbled her earlobe sacredly. The room temperature abruptly rose as Tristan rubbed himself against Rory's groin once again. She whispered his name with a gasp, sharply digging her nails into his forearms.

"T-Tristan, we have to leave," Rory whispered, a sweat bead cascading down from her forehead. She was gasping for air, as if someone had cut her respiration. Tristan smiled widely, he, too, breathless from the intimate encounter they were experiencing. He kissed her hungrily, tasting the small sweat beads from Rory's skin.

"I know, I know," he whispered back, loosening his grip from her waist, and allowed her to gather her things. He grabbed his books from the floor, and straightened them. He turned to see Rory fixing her hair and uniform; he smiled as he saw her adjust her shirt where he had tugged to feel her skin.

She was all he wanted in his life.

Rory smiled at him dreamily, as she hung her backpack on her shoulder. I tilted my head to the side, slightly pouting.

"I'll see you after school. Are you giving me a ride home?" she asked innocently, unconsciously playing with his crooked tie. Tristan smirked, soothingly placing his hand on the nape of her neck. Her big, round blue eyes were pleading and irresistible for him.

"I never get tired of you, Rory Gilmore," he answered, his voice lowering to a husky whisper. Rory smiled, and carefully stood on her toes. She brushed her lips lightly on his, and rubbed her nose on his.

"Not a word about this, Bible Boy," Rory warned before exiting the room. Tristan watched her leave and chuckled.

"Sworn to secrecy, Mary," he answered and headed to class.

88888888

I know that there are a few people that have read this story before. :-) I'm trying to finish it off so I can continue with my other ones. I have so many!!

Review is food for thought:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Tristan sat in his BMW; his windows were rolled down and he had parked at the end of the parking lot. He had been sitting there for at least a couple of hours, just waiting. He stared back at the entrance of Chilton, just watching for the last couple of students to leave campus. After some time, he watched a group of girls walk out of Chilton, laughing and passing papers around to each other. Tristan's eyes darted over to Rory, who stood in the midst of the group. She waved to the others as they entered their cars and drove away. Tristan smirked devilishly, starting his car with a loud roar, sending Rory jumping to the noise.

That was her cue to go meet him. She spotted the black BMW slowly moving down the parking lot toward the pick-up. Rory sighed deeply, pulling a strand behind her ear before picking up her backpack from the ground. Tristan parked the park, quickly jolting out of the driver's seat and ran around the car to open the door for Rory.

"My knight in shining armor," Rory exaggerated, which made Tristan snort.

"The one and only, and you know it," he whispered in her ear, and nuzzled his nose against the sensitive spot behind her ear. She giggled, crunching her side for him to move away. She threw her bag in the back seat, and swiftly sat down in the passenger seat. After Tristan settled back down in the driver's seat, Rory took his hand that had settled on the stick shift. He smiled, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back on the headrest. She felt him squeeze her hand back attentively.

"So, Bible Boy, what are we doing today?" she asked, turning in her seat to face him fully. Tristan pulled his head back up, bringing her hand to his lips for a soft kiss.

"Well, my Mary, I was planning on going to dinner with you tonight, but," he looked back at her over-built backpack, and turned back to Rory. "I think you have homework tonight."

"Ding, ding! You won the grand prize!" Rory exclaimed, pointing his index fingers in the air like they were two flashing lights. Tristan raised an eyebrow, a devilish grin appearing progressively on his lips. Rory's grin suddenly disappeared when she glanced at his facial expression.

"And what would the grand prize be, my sweet?" he asked, reaching out to graze his hand behind her neck. Her cheeks abruptly turned a shade of crimson red, lowering her head so he wouldn't see her. He raised her head to meet his eyes. "So?"

"Well, if you give me time to think until we get to my house, you just might have a surprise, Tris," Rory whispered gutturally, a gasp escaping after as Tristan dipped in and brutally crushed her lips against his.

"Tristan," Rory mumbled against his lips hesitantly. "I," kiss, "need," kiss, kiss, and kiss, "to go home…" He sensually bit her lower lip, which sent shocks all over Rory's body. Reluctantly, Tristan pulled away from her, rubbing his nose on her hers like Eskimos.

He held her hand as he drove through the Hartford traffic. She had shifted in her seat, her head facing him as she lazily fell asleep. Tristan would occasionally kiss her hand, an act of affection that he had expressed to her since their relationship began.

Something that had grown into something Tristan or Rory had never imagined.

88888888

"Rory," Tristan whispered as he lightly shook Rory to wake her up. She never bulged. "Rory, wake up."

"Baby, not again," Rory murmured, turning in her seat to face to window and continued to sleep. Tristan shook his head in amusement. Searching for her keys, he found them in the back pocket of her bag. He opened the door of the house and dropped her things at the entrance.

Returning to the car, he opened the passenger door, revealing a very-asleep Rory. He knelt down and tried to wake her up again.

"Please, I just want to sleep, Bible Boy," Rory mumbled in response as she leaned her head against Tristan's shoulder. Throwing her hands around his neck, he dipped one hand behind her back and the other under her knees to carry her inside. Closing the car door with his foot, he carefully made his way across the yard and into the house without a sound.

"I can see that you haven't had coffee today," Tristan muttered gruffly, walking into Rory's room with a sigh. Cautiously placing her on her bed, he lightly kissed her on her forehead before heading out of the room.

"Tristan?" Rory called out for him. Tristan turned back into the room.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Don't leave me alone," she murmured, leisurely opening her eyes to stare up sleepily at the blond standing at the entrance of her door.

"I thought you'd never ask," Tristan asked blatantly, his arrogant side surfacing in his comment. Rory frowned, kicking off her shoes to wriggle her toes as Tristan slid his tie and Chilton jacket off his shoulders, and unbuttoning his white dress shirt, revealing the wife beater he wore under. He grabbed the Pride and Prejudice book that was sitting on Rory's nightstand and opened the book to the bookmark where he had left off the last time he was in her room.

"You haven't finished that book?" Rory muttered as Tristan lied down next to her with a thud. He opened his arms willingly, which Rory took advantage of and wrapped her arms around his torso, leaning her head against right pectoral muscle. Tristan grabbed his reading glasses from the nightstand before relaxing in bed with Rory wrapped around him.

"No I haven't, Mary. I read it every time I stay over here," he whispered as he settled the glasses on his nose and settled his right arm over Rory's shoulders.

"What happened to my surprise?" Tristan asked mildly, and kissed the top of her head clumsily.

"Surprise…" she whispered on his chest and kissed it before drifting off to sleep. He kissed her hair lightly, inhaling the strong scent of strawberries and continued his reading.

88888888

Lorelei stared at the black BMW parked on the driveway, and figured that Rory had some company. She haphazardly opened the door to her house in hopes of finding her in the living room with a group of Chiltonites. Instead, she found her backpack thrown with a pair of books that read DuGrey on the front.

She knew that he was there.

"Rory?" she called out, heading to her daughter's room. She suddenly stopped at the sight of Rory curled up against a male blond, who apparently was reading before falling asleep as well. Rory's leg was wrapped with one of his legs and the blonde's shirt was unbuttoned completely, revealing the wife beater that curved every muscle he had.

Lorelei leaned on the door frame, slightly touched at the view. She took the doorknob in hand, and closed the door quietly, hoping that she didn't disturb the couple's sleep. She never imagined that the spawn of Satan would turn into an angel of heaven.

She always wondered why the relationship was to be kept a secret from society. '_I'm going to get it out of them,'_ Lorelei thought as she walked into the kitchen and began to prepare a pot of coffee.

88888888

Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Everything had begun at Madeline's party. The kiss was just a catalyst and the rest came after. Just one kiss triggered the intimacy between the two. Rory had always thought that she would go back to Dean, but when her friendship with Tristan began, he started to show her a different side of him that she never knew.

A side that allowed her to see just how wonderful and kind Tristan DuGrey really was inside his shell.

88888888

Rory squinted her eyes tightly before opening them to reveal her lamp turned on next to her. She turned on her back, stretching her arms and legs before sitting up to stare around the room. She found Tristan's Chilton jacket and tie lying arbitrarily on her desk chair.

He was still in the house.

Getting up from bed, she opened her door to reveal her mother and Tristan sitting at the table, drinking coffee and talking.

"OH, my daughter has awakened!" Lorelai exclaimed when she spotted Rory exiting her room.

"Is that coffee I smell, dearest mother?" Rory uttered, rushing to the coffee maker in the opposite end of the kitchen. Tristan smiled mildly at the small mother-daughter banter. It was something that he had gotten used to since he started dating Rory.

"Ah, where have you been all my life?" Rory murmured after she sipped her coffee.

"Well, I've been right under your nose, Mary," Tristan teased, standing up from his seat and made his way toward Rory.

"Now, Bible Boy, you are something different," Rory teased in return, wrinkling her nose as Tristan kissed it sloppily.

"You know, all that name calling is making me jealous," Lorelai admitted as she turned around to face the couple behind her. "I think I deserve a nickname."

"Mom, I think that you should stick with the name you have," Rory retorted. Tristan slipped an arm around her waist as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Well, I think that I could be something like 'Lori' or maybe 'Lei' or 'Mary's mom'," Lorelai rattled on, making her young daughter laugh warily.

"Or 'Bible Boy's worst enemy'," Rory added as she set down her cup on the counter. Tristan chortled loudly, a smirk curving smoothly on his lips.

"Well, that works too, if he ever decided to play the 'cheater' boyfriend affair. Then, that would create a problem because I don't want to go to prison for killing my seventeen-year-old daughter's boyfriend," Lorelai babbled on, giving Tristan the evil eye for a moment before laughing hysterically.

"Well, that's something you don't hear everyday," Tristan admitted, circling his arm around the brunette's slim waist. Rory leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes as she smiled. Lorelai eyed them carefully, cautiously choosing her next set of words.

"I must say, how many people know about your relationship with the spawn of Satan, Rory?" the elder Gilmore asked slowly, smiling as she drank he coffee. Rory's smiled dropped suddenly, jolting her head up to stare at her mother. Tristan tilted his head to the side, a gleam of anxiety in his eyes.

"Not many people," Tristan answered after a moment of silence from the two Gilmore girls.

"What's the secrecy then?"

Oh bummer. Rory knew that the question was going to pop up at any moment.

"We don't want much attention from the school," Tristan immediately answered, his voice a bit shuddery. He lowered his head, a guilty expression shadowing his face.

"Bible Boy, you are never this shy!" Lorelai exclaimed as she shot up from her seat. Rory giggled nervously and tightened her grip around Tristan's waist.

"Mom! Don't startle him! You'll scare him away!"

"I have done this many times during these six months in your relationship, my only offspring, and has he run off? I don't think so!" Lorelai fought back, raising her chin up in victory. Rory rolled her eyes as Tristan began to laugh loudly. The other two erupted in giggles as well.

"No, really, what is going on? You two lovebirds have been together for six months and the town hasn't suspected much other than a really hot blonde walking around town, proclaiming that you two are best friends from Chilton," Lorelai babbled, "And in school?"

"Mom, we don't want the attention from the Chiltonites," Rory remarked, crossing her arms across her chest. Lorelai stared at her daughter, not fully convinced by the revelation.

"You stole my word, Lorelai Leigh," Lorelai huffed, threatening Rory with her fake mother tone. Tristan opened his mouth, but was stopped when Lorelai pointed a finger at him. He quickly shut his mouth, respecting the woman's wishes.

"Mom! Please!" Rory turned toward the wall clock and sighed heavily. "I have to go do homework. Care to join me, Bible Boy?"

"It would be an honor, Mary," Tristan agreed, and mumbled a 'pardon me', walking out of the room without a sound.

"Good, now that you have him on the couch, my love, I will be happy and leave to Luke's," Lorelai stated in a low voice. Rory rolled her eyes once more, and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." Rory watched her mother grab her sweater and open the door. Lorelai turned to look at her daughter closely.

"While I'm gone, don't do something stupid." With that, Lorelai left Rory and Tristan alone at home.

"Your mother really scared me today," Tristan's voice was heard softly from the other room. Rory entered the living room to see her boyfriend lying on the couch with his dress shirt thrown off to the side, leaving him with his wife beater. She smiled warmly at him as she sat on the corner where he had raised his head for her to sit. He rested his head on her lap, staring down into the depths of his icy blue eyes.

"I know. I think that it has to do with Luke. There has to be some caffeine deficit involved," Rory agreed as she played with his blonde locks.

"Those two have serious problems with each other," Tristan sighed heavily, closing his eyes as she snuggled closer to Rory's stomach. "You know, you are a great pillow, Mary."

"Why, thank you, Tris."

"You're quite welcome." They sat there for what seemed to be at least 15 minutes.

"I have to do homework, and I don't have all night to do it," Rory stated, her voice a bit it irritated because of Tristan's comfy status. Tristan grinned widely, his eyes still closed.

"Well, you shouldn't have sat here in the first place," he mumbled, and turned so his mouth was against her stomach. He nudged his nose softly against the cotton of her shirt, inhaling the fresh scent of vanilla.

"Tristan… now!" Rory exclaimed, her voice turning serious.

"Awe, Mare, you're too comfortable."

"Bible Boy, you're pushing it."

"At least give me a kiss, oh wonderful one." Tristan sat up and faced her. Rory raised an eyebrow and stood up from the couch, leaving Tristan very disappointed.

"Do you want your books, Tris?" Rory asked as she picked up her bag from the entrance.

"Yeah, I might as well do homework too," Tristan answered as he slid his dress shirt on, leaving the buttons undone. She walked up to him, and handed him the books in her hand.

"Why, thank you, Mary."

"Welcome… I'm going to go to my room for a moment. Be right back?" Rory asked, dropping her bag and walked to her room. Something told Tristan that she was not in her room just for a book. Just the curiosity of going over there inched him to get up, and he did.

Without making a sound, he walked to the entrance of her room, revealing Rory in her bra and panties as she searched for a pair of jeans in a drawer. He gulped as he tiptoed over to her and stood behind her silently. His hands balled up into a pair of fists before gently grasping her hips and pulling her against him. Rory gasped as he felt his chest on her back and his hands roaming her stomach freely.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Rory stumbled her words out as Tristan played with the hem of her panties. He briskly turned her toward him and crushed his lips on hers, his hands grappling hungrily on her bottom. He bit on her lower lip before he parted from her and stared into her sapphire eyes. Rory's eyes were wide and inquisitive about what just happened, and she had held on to his shirt as if it were for her dear life.

"I want to take the next step," Tristan whispered gruffly, his breath hitting her face and sending an incredible amount of goose bumps down her spine. The next _step_? Was she even _ready_ for the next step? Her orbs grew even larger at his revelation and her muscles tensed.

She had promised herself that she was going to wait for a while before they were to take the next _step_, but the look in his eyes – the look that made her melt inside – proved his candor and affection.

All her thoughts about that question quickly disappeared as she leaned up and brushed her lips sensitively against his. He accepted her lips and kissed her back with the same deftness as she did to him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked breathlessly as they parted from her. Rory stared up at him and smiled warmly.

"I'm glad that my mom decided to get me on the pill when we started dating," Rory babbled before crushing her lips on his once again.

88888888

Lorelai entered her home to see that all of the books were thrown all over the living room. The most curious thing was that they were never opened or no paper was left behind. Tristan's books were in the midst of the mess as well, and Lorelai figured that he was still home.

The eldest Gilmore walked into the kitchen and began to prepare the coffee maker. She turned to Rory's room and found that the door was closed shut. She walked over and placed her hand on the doorknob, turning it softly. It was locked as well.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and sighed.

Damn Luke for fixing the lock on Rory's door.

Damn Rory for not following her advice on not doing something stupid.

88888888


	4. Chapter 4

Mondays were never good for Rory. She never enjoyed them as much as she used to when she was younger and a preschooler. Her backpack haphazardly hanging from her shoulders and a grim look on her face, she made her way thorough the stairs and into the Chilton main hallway. The school was deserted; something that always caused relief for her in the morning. She later threw her backpack against the floor, which hit a few lockers that were below hers and attempted to open her locker.

_This is every freaking Monday… God! Why didn't you give me another locker?_ Rory exclaimed in her mind, as her locker would not bulge open. She slammed her head against it and groaned. She jumped at the sudden touch of a pair of hands on her hips.

"Having a bit of trouble here?" It was barely inaudible, but the sensation of the husky voice sent shivers down Rory's spine.

"Help, Tristan…" Rory pleaded, her forehead still leaning on the cold metal surface. She felt him press his body with hers, his arms wrapping around her stomach and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Well, I would if I could, but you in my way, and I can't work my wonders if you're standing in the way," Tristan stated sweetly. Rory rolled her eyes and turned to face him.

"Fine." She shrugged out of his arms and moved to the side. Tristan smiled devilishly and slammed his fist on the door twice, which opened easily.

"I think I should get a treat for that," Tristan announced, leaning next to Rory as she shoved her books in the locker. Rory snickered and closed the locker.

"What did you have in mind?" Rory asked as she turned to her boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow, his trademark smirk appearing innocuously on his lips and leaned over, whispering into her ear.

"Right here, right now." Rory's jaw dropped at the words. Why did he always have that affect on her?

"What?"

Tristan leaned down, his lips just inches from hers. Rory licked her lips unconsciously and looked around the deserted hallway. Without thought, Rory closed the gap between them, crushing her lips on his with force. Never breaking contact, Tristan pushed her against the lockers, his forearm leaning next to her and his other arm wrapped tightly around her lower back.

"Sex-crazed pig," Rory whispered breathlessly when they broke for air. Tristan smiled and wriggled his eyebrows.

"You love it, anyways," he deadpanned and pushed himself away from her. Rory instinctively ran her hand through her hair and adjusted her shirt. A few students began to enter the school as Rory picked up her belongings from the ground.

"Well, Satan, I guess I'll see you in class…" Rory sighed and slowly walked away. Tristan smirked meekly and followed behind.

88888888

_**After School…**_

"Tristan, could you not have your ego interrupt us in the middle of our assignment?" Paris blurted out after the heated debate between Rory and Tristan on the Shakespearian Era. He glanced up and clutched his heart sarcastically.

"Paris, you wound me," he winced. Rory rolled her eyes and opened her English book.

"Your head will blow up like a balloon if you keep that going, Bible Boy," Rory mumbled and leaned back in her chair. Louise and Madeline sat silently with smiles on their faces, the performance before being the greatest amusement yet.

"Well, _Mary_—"

"DuGrey! You're pushing it!" Paris cried out as she dropped her English book on the table.

"DuGrey! Where have you been?" a voice called out from the entrance of the cafeteria. Tristan turned to see Duncan with Bowman at his side. "We've been looking for you!"

"Butch Cassidy and the Sundance kid," Paris murmured and rolled her eyes. Tristan laughed and stood up from his seat to meet with the boys, dragging them to the hallway and out of anyone's audible range. Rory pursed her lips; he had promised her that he wouldn't hang out with them since the start of their relationship. Something was going on, and Rory didn't like it at all.

"Sorry, it's just that I've been busy these last few weeks," Rory heard Tristan's voice echo faintly into the cafeteria.

"You know, they haven't been hanging out as much as they used to," Madeline blurted out as she filed her nails.

"Tristan saved himself a lot of trouble," Louise added.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked. Paris looked up from her papers.

"You don't know? Duncan and Bowman took apart Mr. McCaffey's car and put it back together in the Science building," Madeline chirped as Rory's mouth dropped in amazement.

"You're kidding."

"Not at all. Those two were suspended and I hate to admit it, but I am glad that Tristan was 'busy with some other things' or then he would be included in that ordeal," Paris reasoned and continued with her paperwork. Rory smiled inwardly; she could not be any prouder than she was of Tristan. Just then, he reentered the cafeteria and took his chair next to Rory.

"Well, since we're doing the last scene in _Romeo and Juliet_, we need to pick out the cast and start practicing as soon as possible," Paris announced as she handed out scripts to the group members. "Brad, you're Romeo."

"Paris!" the boy yelped, his eyes widening in horror.

"Paris, that is why we have Tristan. He can be our Romeo," Louise stated.

"But Brad is Romeo," Rory responded.

"Put in your other contact, Grandma. Tristan is Romeo. Brad can be the second guard on the left," Louise deadpanned. Rory discreetly bit her lower lip and turned to Paris.

"No," Paris exclaimed.

"She's kind of right, Paris. Tristan was born to be Romeo," Madeline chipped in. Paris sighed heavily and crossed her arms.

"Fine. Tristan is Romeo. Brad can be Friar Tuck—"

"And I can be Juliet," Louise interrupted.

"Wrong," Paris corrected her.

"Hey!"

"Juliet's supposed to be chaste."

"Oh." Louise leaned in her chair defeated. Paris turned to Madeline and shook her head.

"And she has more than three lines." Madeline scoffed and continued to file her nails. Paris turned to Rory, who was playing around with her pencil. She looked up when the conversation had stopped. All were looking at her and fear struck in.

"Oh no…"

"Too late," Paris chimed as she closed her books and tucked them in her arms. Rory glanced over at Tristan, his eyes gleaming with amusement, before protesting.

"It can't be too late! We haven't done anything yet!" Rory exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowing and her hands forming beads of sweat in them. Paris annoyingly dropped her books once more, causing everyone to jump.

"You're Juliet. You are the best public speaker here, you definitely have that waif thing down, and you will look great dead. Rehearsal is at 8 pm tomorrow at Miss Patty's studio in Stars Hollow. Don't be late." With that, Paris picked up her things and left the cafeteria. The rest picked up their things and headed out of the room. Rory just sat there in awe and sighed. Tristan stood up with his books in his hands and followed the crew, being the last one heading out. Instead of leaving, he swiftly turned around and shut the cafeteria door behind him.

"My, my, aren't we feisty and annoyed today?" Tristan cooed as he sauntered slowly toward Rory. She shook herself out of her haze and turned to her boyfriend.

"What?"

"I mean, you didn't want to be Juliet with me as Romeo?"

"Come on, Tristan, I was trying to make this look like nothing was going on," Rory responded defensively as she crossed her arms over her chest. Tristan smirked as he watched her gather her things hazardously and shove them in her book bag. She hid her blush as she stuck the English Literature Book in her bag, and she organized her papers in a neat stack. She felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist and bring her against a muscular chest. Never in her life had she felt so safe, so secure, so complete. She loved the feelings he made her encounter with everyone of his touches, caresses, affectionate words.

"You know," Tristan whispered delightfully against her neck, his breath sending shivers down her back, "I seem to have quite an effect on you, Miss Gilmore... and I like it."

"Well, ego brain, I can see how much effect I have on you," Rory whispered back, his groin smashing against her rump. Thoughts of the weekend they had spent together drifted into her mind, the heat within her slowing rising to its peak.

"You don't know what you do to me, Gilmore..." Tristan whispered heatedly, his arms tightening around her to bring them closer together.

"Tristan, I need to go home," Rory blurted out, in hopes of not getting any further than touching in the school cafeteria.

"_Mary_!" Tristan whined childishly as Rory turned around in his arms.

"I'm not going to _do it_ in the cafeteria!" Rory yelped and quickly blushed at her frantic words. Tristan smiled enticingly, knowing that Rory was about to smack herself brutally. In hopes of not making matters worse, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the cafeteria.

"Let's go. I don't want to do it in the cafeteria _either_," Tristan retorted before closing the door behind him.

88888888


End file.
